Pokédex
The specialized Ko Region Pokedex includes touch-screen technology. It has very few physical buttons and it must be navigated with either a finger or a stylus. The Pokedex has a very large memory capacity and allows trainers to make phone calls, access numerous maps, read strategy tips, take photographs, and of course, view information about the Ko Region Pokemon. The Ko Pokedex comes in a number of colors and can be accessorized to the likings of the trainer. Applications, called "apps" can be downloaded via internet. The leading developers of apps are the famed Silph Co. and the local Sun City company Sunnyan Inc. The Pokedex app is standard on all Pokedexes and does not require downloading. Most Popular Downloadable Pokedex Applications *'Town Map Deluxe©' *'Itemfinder©' *'Poke Flute 4.0®' *'Nice Nicknamer™ ' *'Knock-Out League Trainer App'© - Every trainer entering the Knock-Out League must download this app and register with the league. This is a virtual "trainer card" that displays a trainer's badge collection, battle record, and over-all ranking in the league. *'Ko Trip Planner'©''' - Information for the Ko visitor on the go! Stop by an island's travel Kiosk to get an app upgrade for that particular island! *'''Dex Conference©''' - Video conferencing similar to the system used in Unova. Phone numbers of trainers met on the road can be added and called at a later time. Additional Pokedex Applications *Fruitstock - Ko Fruit Stock-Ticker. Shows which fruits are in demand, and which have cooled off. *Pokedometer - How many steps have you taken with a specific Pokemon? *Ko Weather Now! - Predicts and provides information about Ko weather patterns. Also issues travel advisories for trainers and Pokemon alike. *Butterbow Tracker - Let a Butterbow go in the wild wearing a Butterbow Tracker, and this app will use its GPS capabilities to show you where your Butterbow is in Ko. (Catch the same Butterbow a second time and it will probably be holding a rare gift!) *Weekly Pokescope - A once a week Pokemon horoscope based on the month you caught it! Do what the horoscope suggests to make your Pokemon extra happy! *Ko Kookbook (App) - Keeps track of any and all recipes a trainer has purchased or found. It also acts as the Pokedex of Ko food - with stats and information about fruits, berries, and meals the trainer has aquired. *Achieved!® - It keeps a record of certain achievements, such asearning a badge, qualifying for the league, reaching a certain Island, etc. It also records when you have achieved such things. You can "send" your record to a friend to show how far you are into the game. They will see this in their Achieved! Inbox. *KoDanceOff© - A minigame similar to the dancing portion in Pokemon Contests. Players will be awarded with http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Dollar100 every 100 points earned. How the player receives these points via the Pokedex is unknown. Apps left by Team Daybreak/Team Nightfall Triad Members *FriendsForever™ - It tells the happiness of each pokemon in your party. It is left by either Cira or 2nd Triad Member, depending on the version. *TypeChart V2.0 - It is a helpful guide for learning about the effectivity of types against others. It is left by either 2nd Triad Member or 3rd Triad Member, depending on the version. *FameChecker™ - It is the Pokedex App Version of the Famechecker. Unlike the original device, quotes can be taken by simply talking to the characters in question. There is no need for any other accomplishments or tasks to be done. It is left by either 3rd Triad Member or Kiomi. '''Designed By Spiffee Category:Items